


Оставайся в живых

by Melvan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan
Summary: Перед каждым сражением Стив говорил Тони три важных слова.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Оставайся в живых

Перед каждым сражением Стив говорил Тони три важных слова: «Оставайся в живых».

Старк лишь кивал в ответ и смотрел странно, потому что поначалу эта фраза от Капитана действительно звучала странно, а после неё становилось как-то непривычно, ведь никто, по сути, так открыто не выражал переживания за него. Лишь за него, потому что Стив говорил это только Тони. 

Конечно, это можно было счесть за обычный солдатский посыл, когда командир отдаёт приказ «Не умирать», но было в его голосе что-то совсем не похожее на приказ, или просто брошенную невзначай фразу, которая подразумевала под собой «Не наделай глупостей», как часто говорил Тони его отец, вдоволь осведомлённый о характере и возможном непредсказуемом поведении своего единственного отпрыска. 

И это бы бесило, неимоверно бесило, если бы Стив имел ввиду именно это, но его взгляд... Взгляд вечно голубых, сияющих в темноте и при свете глаз, похожих на синее, почти лазурное небо после долгого дождя, когда тучи наконец рассеялись, и выглянуло ослепительное солнце.

В этих глазах читалась уверенность и… беспокойство? Да, бесспорно, лидер команды должен печься о каждом её члене, но ведь к остальным Мстителям Стив не проявлял такой… заботы?

Тони искренне не понимал, почему, и с каких причин Роджерс каждый раз говорил ему это, ещё и смотрел так…

Старк всегда отворачивался после кивка, занимая себя куда более важными делами, чем созерцание Капитана. 

Возможно, он поступал правильно, ведь Стив всегда смотрел затравленно, прикусывал крепко губу и тяжело вздыхал, наблюдая за тем, как удаляется Тони. В глубине души он не хотел даже думать о том, что на этот раз, эта встреча может стать последней.

Говорят, солдаты не боятся ничего. Ложь. Солдаты всегда чего-нибудь боятся, и у Стива тоже есть свой панический страх, о котором он не расскажет никому.

Он боится потерять Тони. И на это есть веские причины.

Во время битвы за Нью-Йорк, Тони запустил в космос ядерную ракету, а потом, когда Халк опустил его тело на асфальт, у Стива ушла земля из-под ног. Видеть его таким: с кровавыми подтёками, наливающимися синяками на лице и с закрытыми глазами — было невыносимо. Ужасно было не слышать его голоса, не ощущать биения пульса.

В тот момент Стив возненавидел себя за то, что сказал Тони о том, что тот никогда не пожертвует собой ради спасения других. Как же он ошибался в этом, а Старк доказал…

И когда он вновь очнулся, его сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью, а глаза распахнулись, Стив не удержался от облегчённого вздоха и широкой улыбки.

— Что случилось? Меня никто не целовал?

После этой фразы улыбка Роджерса стала ещё шире потому что, чёрт возьми, он готов был это сделать, чтобы окончательно удостовериться в том, что Тони жив.

Именно после того, как Старк чуть не умер, Стив панически боялся однажды увидеть это, он хотел хоть как-то повлиять на ход событий.

На следующей миссии фраза «Оставайся в живых» вырвалась сама собой, сказанная со всей искренностью и нотками беспокойства в голосе.

Сначала у Тони был ступор, потом он начал слабыми кивками реагировать на фразу Стива, которая с каждым разом приобретала более глубокий смысл.

После каждой тяжёлой битвы, Тони заказывал в любимом кафе шаурму для всей команды, что потом стало некой традицией, и это нововведение вся команда восприняла весьма положительно, особенно Тор и Клинт, которые очень любили поесть.

Во время перекуса, несмотря на всю усталость и отсутствие настроя, Старк умудрялся спускать пару саркастических шуточек, а потом закрывался в своей мастерской чинить побитый и сломанный костюм.

Мстители как один говорили ему «забить на железку» на время, и отдохнуть, ведь денёк был изматывающим, но Тони отмахивался и упрямо шёл к своей мастерской. Он не уходил на отдых до тех пор, пока не удостоверится в том, что его костюм полностью исправен, и в случае чего может защитить его самого и окружающих.

И если для команды Тони после битвы был настоящей «ходячей катастрофой», то для Стива он был скорее успокоением. На удивление, Роджерс как никто другой понимал Тони и его желание всегда быть готовым к бою.

Стив всегда помогал Тони поскорее закончить работу: приносил кофе или энергетики, чтобы Старк оставался бодрым, подавал нужные инструменты и детали, чтобы Тони не отвлекался от работы. А тот всегда благодарно улыбался, и благоразумно молчал, не интересуясь тем, почему Роджерс не присоединился к остальным и не пилил Тони по поводу вредоносной привычки чинить костюм без перерывов на отдых. 

Когда Тони, довольный полученным результатом, после того, как окончательно убедился в исправности и боеспособности костюма, заваливается на пол, прикрывая «на минутку» глаза, Стив с лёгкой улыбкой на губах поднимает обмякшее тело и несёт в комнату. Аккуратно укладывает Тони на кровать, накрывая сверху тёплым пледом, зашторивает шторы, чтобы яркие солнечные лучи не тревожили хрупкого сна, и, ненадолго залипнув на красивом умиротворённом лице, покидает комнату, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Стиву всегда становится легче после этого, ведь эти стандартные, успевшие стать привычными, действия Тони Старка, для Роджерса были неким признаком того, что Тони жив.

Для Старка всегда было загадкой, почему Стив говорит ему это. Иногда фраза «Оставайся в живых» походила на мольбу, что не могло не пугать. У Тони появлялись мурашки, внутри поселялось странное чувство, а в голову била чёткая цель: _выжить._ Выжить, чтобы не чувствовать на себе тяжёлый взгляд Капитана и вновь увидеть, как тот сияет.

Тони не понимал, почему Стив говорил ему это перед битвой с Альтроном, ведь Старк сам виноват в случившемся и должен был ответить.

Не понимал, почему Роджерс говорил это во время Гражданки. Это не было сказано вслух, но когда они стояли друг напротив друга в аэропорту, Стив, смотря в упор на Тони, одними губами прошептал знакомую им обоим фразу, и почему-то тогда она была воспринята особенно остро.

Тони не понимал, почему Стив так хотел, чтобы он был жив, но при этом приносил ему боль, не только физическую, но и моральную словами «Он мой друг» и напряжённым молчанием после «А я больше нет?»

Даже после письма не понимал. «Если буду нужен — приду» — вот что должно было зацепить его взгляд, но между строк Тони видел эту самую фразу.

А Стив возненавидел себя ещё сильнее. Понимал, что делает больно себе, но и это не было так важно с осознанием того, что он сделал больно именно Тони. Возможно, ему стоило поступить немного иначе, и тогда бы его решение не повлекло за собой необратимых событий после.

Земля потеряла своего лучшего защитника, а Стива в такой нужный момент рядом не было. Он задавал себе вопрос: «Почему Тони не позвонил?», но в глубине души знал ответ, только вот всем сердцем не хотел его признавать, питая призрачные надежды на то, что Старк всё ещё не считает его своим врагом и сможет простить...

Потом, сидя у безжизненного тела Вижена, и пытаясь переварить всё, что произошло после щелчка, Стив наконец понимает, что Мстители впервые проиграли.

А всё потому что были порознь. Будь они вместе, ничего бы не случилось.

Тони пропал в космосе, в большой необъятной вселенной. Самое страшное и ужасающее было то, что ни Стив, ни кто-либо другой ещё не знал, где именно Тони сейчас, и жив ли он вообще.

После того, как Кэрол Дэнверс привезла Тони обратно на землю, Стив не сдержался и кинулся к нему, хотя планировал остаться в стороне, считая что Тони не захочет его видеть, особенно в такой момент, но как только тот сошёл с борта, Старк глазами искал лишь одного человека, и когда он подбежал к нему, крепко обняв, Тони понял, что находится дома.

Перед самым последним сражением, стоя в окружении обломков бывшей штаб-квартиры Мстителей, Стив вдруг уводит ничего непонимающего Тони подальше, от рядом стоящего бородатого Тора и Таноса, ожидающего их внизу.

Он мог бы вырваться, но Стив выглядел слишком подавлено и слишком серьёзно, поэтому Тони смиренно пошёл за ним, пытаясь заранее понять, чего хочет Роджерс.

А Стив хочет сказать Тони то, что хотел сказать давно:

— Я люблю тебя, Тони…

Старк думал, что готов ко всему, что скажет Стив . «Оставайся в живых» — вот что он ожидал услышать, но никак ни это.

Он буквально впал в ступор и не знал, что ему делать, что говорить, и как реагировать.

А Стив смотрел на Тони так искренне, так невинно, что сердце само собой сжималось то ли от боли, то ли от счастья за то, что давно, в глубине души, мечталось услышать, наконец было сказано.

— Тони… Открой шлем.

Просьба тихая, неуверенная, совершенно не похожая на решительное и стойкое признание, озвученное несколько секунд назад. Стива потряхивало, он очень волновался, но смотрел с надеждой.

Старк не открывает шлем, а вместо этого полностью освобождается от железного костюма и буквально падает в крепкие объятия Капитана, который, охнув, от неожиданности, сразу же подхватывает любимого, сжимая его талию, в то время как руки Тони удобно умещаются на его плечах.

— Роджерс, ты как всегда выбрал для признания самый подходящий момент, — выдыхает Тони и улыбается, заглядывая в голубые искрящиеся глаза Капитана.

И Стив не выдерживает, целует наконец желанные губы, сперва неуверенно, боясь сделать больно, ведь та страсть, то желание, что накопилось в нём спустя долгие годы, сдерживать было очень трудно.

Тони распирало изнутри, он сразу же ответил на поцелуй, но уже более уверенно, проталкивая юркий язык в чужой рот.

Стив боялся, что его оттолкнут, в то время как Тони боялся, что это закончится.

Казалось бы, сейчас вселенная снова висит на волоске: Танос сидит и ожидает схватки, Тор ждёт их самих, а перчатка с камнями неизвестно где, как и половина оставшейся команды, связь с которой была оборвана, это было самое неподходящее время для признания и поцелуев, когда они, буквально, находятся на грани жизни и смерти, но Тони считал это идеальным моментом, ведь у него появился веский стимул не умирать в этой битве.

Стив. Его любимый Стив. Такой тёплый, родной, преданный… Тони просто не может себе позволить умереть сейчас и ограничить себя в счастье встречаться с Капитаном Америка.

Интересно, какого это?

Мысли на этом обрываются, ведь Стив разрывает поцелуй, делая передышку. Он смотрит на Тони своими счастливыми голубыми глазами, которые, казалось, стали ещё светлее, и сияли ярче сотни звёзд. Но в этих глазах читалась грусть и безысходность, ведь впереди их ждало нелёгкое сражение, и неизвестно, чем оно может закончится.

— Оставайся в живых, — в который раз говорит Капитан, и не сдержавшись, целует Тони ещё раз, и всё никак не может насытится им. Этот поцелуй выходит протяжным, в него было вложено слишком много чувств, и Тони ощущал это. Только его выдержка не дала ему расплакаться.

Стив нехотя выпускает его, резко отворачивается и уверенно идёт вперёд навстречу врагу, но повернуться напоследок не может, потому что видеть зацелованного и счастливого, чёрт возьми, счастливого Тони было невозможно. Слишком велик соблазн.

В любое другое бы время Стив не отпускал бы Тони ещё долго, но сейчас нужно решить всё до конца и спасти вселенную ещё раз.

— Стив…

Роджерс останавливается, затаив дыхание. Этот голос. Как же хочется, чтобы он звучал вечно.

— Тони.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

Стив замирает, а с ним замирает и весь чёртов мир, сузившись до одного кареглазого брюнета с самой привлекательной в мире улыбкой и возбуждающим донельзя голосом.

Он сделает всё, чтобы вновь услышать эти слова. _Любой ценой._

**Эпилог**

— Морган, иди мой руки!

— А что у нас на обед, папочка? — спрашивает запыхавшаяся девочка, прибежавшая с улицы.

Она заинтересованно осматривает содержимое стола, и переводит взгляд на Стива.

— Твой отец очень захотел чизбургеров. А ты знаешь какой он обаятельный, я не смог ему отказать, — ласково отвечает дочери Стив, и подмигнув счастливой Морган, ласково гладит её по волосам.

— Ура, ура, ура-а! — весело пищит девочка и несётся в ванную, чтобы поскорее сесть за стол, сбивая на пути Тони.

Тот ловит дочь и мягко останавливает её, присаживаясь рядом с ней на корточки.

— Что за кипишь, малышка? — улыбается Старк, убирая выбившуюся прядку волос Морган, и заправляя её за ухо.

— Папочка приготовил нам чизбургеры!

Тони улыбается, переводя взгляд на Стива, который в это время счастливо наблюдал за двумя самыми дорогими и любимыми ему людьми.

— О, наш папочка нас очень любит, раз решил побаловать такой «вредной пищей» — Старк переводит лукавый взгляд на своего мужа, мысленно припоминая его слова о том, что в этом доме фастфуда не будет, и подмигивает ему, явно одобряя смену решений Капитана.

— Эй! Он только мой папочка! — ревниво выдаёт девочка.

Стив давится утренним кофе, а Тони заливисто смеётся, согласно кивает дочери головой, и не намереваясь с ней спорить, хотя та уже успела обиженно надуть губы.

— Морган, — зовёт дочь охрипший Стив, — Еда стынет.

Девочка вскрикивает, вспомнив о любимых чизбургерах, которые её уже заждались, и чмокнув Тони в щёку, бежит в ванную, громко захлопывая за собой дверь.

Старк, проводив малышку взглядом, медленно подходит к Стиву, обвивает его руками, лицом утыкаясь в сильную шею Капитана. Он горячо выдыхает и оставляет мокрый след на самом чувствительном месте, в то время как Роджерс разворачивается к нему и целует нежно в ответ на ласки.

Тони млеет в объятиях, тает в безграничных поцелуях и не знает границ своего счастья. Оказывается, встречаться и жить с Капитаном Америка — невероятно. Он буквально готов подарить тебе весь мир, сделать для тебя что угодно, и даже поступиться собственными принципами, во что после Гражданки верилось с трудом. А всё для того, чтобы видеть в ответ счастливую улыбку, горящий взгляд и тёплые руки, блуждающие по сильному телу.

_Всё-таки любовь творит чудеса._

5 лет назад они победили самого могучего титана во Вселенной. _Вместе._

Возможно, из-за того, что оба наконец призналась в своих чувствах, они сейчас живы, воспитывают самую лучшую в мире дочь и безгранично любят друг друга.

Тони благодарен Стиву за всё. Он открыл ему мир, позволил почувствовать и ощутить на себе, что значит быть счастливым. Смог доказать, что ради любимых Стив готов меняться.

Стив благодарен Тони за всё. Он любит его так же сильно, постоянно во сне бормочет слова благодарности и его имя, а Роджерс смущён, потому что думает, что не заслужил такого прелестного человека, чьё имя Энтони Эдвард Старк. Он постоянно делает для Капитана апгрейд его костюма, а это считается высшим проявлением любви. Время для Тони было золотом, и он никогда его не тратил зря.

После того, как Стив и Тони стали жить вместе, кошмары перестали преследовать Старка, он спал спокойно и видел прекрасные сны.

За эти пять лет никаких серьёзных угроз Земле не было, из-за чего Мстители смогли уйти на заслуженный отдых.

Наташа вместе с Баки уехали во Францию, а именно в Париж, знакомиться с великой культурой города любви. Тор вновь взял бразды правления Асгардом в свои руки, и до сих пор в Норвегии отстраивает свой дом, не без помощи Валькирии и Локи. Клинт так и остаётся жить вместе с любимой женой Лорой и тремя прекрасными детьми, как и семья Лэнг в полном составе. Они часто наведываются к Стиву и Тони, а Морган всегда радостно приветствовала каждого, и показывала свои новые игрушки всем, кому не лень.

Брюс обрёл гармонию и полностью влился в изучение путешествий во времени, их особенностей и последствий, а так же непредвиденных аномалий, чтобы в будущем быть готовым ко всему, и был вполне счастлив, занимаясь любимым делом.

Стражи в полном составе бороздят просторы космоса и частенько заезжают на Землю повидаться с давними друзьями.

За эти пять лет Мстители редко выезжали на миссии из-за отсутствия серьёзных миссий, требующих их вмешательства. На удивление, после победы над Таносом стало спокойно, но иногда всё же случались такие ситуации, которые принуждали команду к действиям 

Когда это случалось, Стив всегда говорит Тони его любимую фразу «Оставайся в живых», после этого добавляя такое важное _«Я люблю тебя, Тони»._

Старк вместо ответа крепко обнимает своего любимого Капитана и целует самозабвенно, обещая ему вернуться с миссии живым. Стив обещает ему тоже самое. И оба выполняют свои обещания. _Всегда._


End file.
